


Escort

by Caedmon



Series: Fantasies [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Roleplay, Safe Sane and Consensual, Service Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: Crowley has another idea for a roleplay: What if he were a sex worker and Aziraphale were to hire him for the night?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Fantasies [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738033
Comments: 62
Kudos: 273





	Escort

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the ladies of the Cadre server for continuing to ~~enable~~ encourage me as I write this series. A double thank you to NarumiKaiko and Lurlur for the beta work.

Aziraphale puttered around the shop aimlessly, killing time. Crowley was supposed to be coming over soon and he was nervous. Not about seeing Crowley, never that, but tonight they were meant to act out one of Crowley’s fantasies, and Aziraphale was a bit anxious to please his love. He wanted to do everything right and make Crowley deliriously happy. He knew, realistically, that Crowley would almost certainly be happy no matter what, but Crowley had been reticent to reveal this particular fantasy, afraid of what Aziraphale would think of him, and it had taken some persuasion to convince Crowley that he was fully on board. And he _was_ : there was nothing he’d ever deny Crowley, not if it was in his power to give. Besides, he thoroughly enjoyed all the roleplaying they’d been doing. He felt sure he’d enjoy this one, too. 

His ancient telephone rang, startling him, and he hastened to answer it.

“Hello?”

“Angel, it’s me.”

Aziraphale relaxed into a smile. “Crowley,” he sighed. 

“I just wanted to ask you one last time if you were _sure_ about this.”

“Of course I am. In fact, I’m quite excited about it.”

“We don’t have to do this, if you don’t want.”

Aziraphale tutted. “After we’re done with this scene, I think you and I need to have a lengthy discussion about the fact that you doubt me and my eagerness to please you.”

“I don’t doubt you!”

“That’s _exactly_ what you’re doing, dear. I love you, but I need you to trust me when I say that I wouldn’t agree to do this if I didn’t _want_ to. Do _you_ want to do it? Is this just a polite way of searching for an out?”

“No, no. It’s not like that. I just want to make sure that you want to.”

“I want to do this very much, my love. You know how I love to roleplay. This is just another role. And it’s one I’m very excited about.”

“Okay… if you’re sure… you can always safeword out, if you want.”

“But I’m not going to want to do that. I’m going to want to stay in the scene.”

“Alright, alright. I’ll leave it alone.”

“Good.”

“I’m on my way over. I’ll be there in five minutes.”

Aziraphale felt a thrill and smiled. “I’m ready, dear.”

“Good. I love you.”

“I love you, too, my darling.”

“See you in five minutes, angel.”

“Yes, you will.”

The line went dead in Aziraphale’s ear and he lay the phone back down in the cradle with a smile. Oh, how he loved that demon. How had he ever lived without him?

Now wasn’t the time to think about that, though. He had a role to play, and he needed to get into character. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, relaxing his shoulders, and let the breath out slowly. When he was done, he felt a bit calmer, although he still felt that bubbling, effervescent excitement he always felt before one of these scenes. 

He sat down in his favorite chair in the back room, picking up a book at random and pretending to read. His mind was full of the things he was going to be doing to and with Crowley in the near future, and he had to fight to keep himself from getting a premature erection. Now wasn’t the time. Soon, but not yet.

The door’s buzzer sounded four minutes later, and Aziraphale swallowed his smile. The scene began now, and he had a part to play. He lay the book to the side and went to the door, his heart fluttering, opening it a little to peer at Crowley, who was slouching seductively on the stoop. 

“Can I help you?” he asked warily from behind the door.

“I’m looking for A.Z. Fell.”

“I’m A.Z. Fell.”

Crowley gave a dazzling smile. “Hi. I’m from Hellfire Escorts. I’m your date for the evening.”

Aziraphale gave him a smile and opened the door. “Yes, come in. You’re right on time.”

He stepped aside and let Crowley in, then closed the door behind them. When he turned around, Crowley was looking around the shop as if he’d never seen it before. 

“Nice place,” he commented, eyeing the stacks of books. “You live here?”

“I have a flat upstairs, yes. I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name.”

Crowley turned around and gave Aziraphale another winning smile, extending his hand. “Sorry about that. M’name’s Crowley.”

Aziraphale shook his hand, feeling the tingle of electricity he always felt. “Is that your first name?”

“Nah. No one calls me by my first name. Crowley is fine.”

“Crowley. It’s very nice to meet you.”

“Likewise. Do you prefer to be called A.Z. or…?”

“Ah. Well, my name is Aziraphale, but that can be a bit unwieldy.”

“Aziraphale - like the angel?”

“Yes, just so.”

“Mind if I call you ‘angel’?”

Aziraphale flushed a little. Leave it to Crowley to figure out a way to incorporate his favorite pet name into their role play. 

“You can call me whatever you like.”

“Angel it is, then,” Crowley said with a grin, and Aziraphale felt himself grinning back, although he tried to look a little unsure, since that was likely how he’d feel if this situation were real. 

“Can I interest you in --”

Crowley held up a hand. “Before we go any further, I think we should handle payment. Get the business part out of the way first.”

“Oh, yes. Of course. How silly of me. How much?”

“My rate is five hundred an hour, or twenty-five hundred for the whole night. The agency had you listed for two hours, but I’m flexible, if you’d like more. I have nowhere else to be tonight.”

Aziraphale cleared his throat uncomfortably, thinking fast. “Shall we say two hours now, and perhaps add more time later, if needed?”

“That’s fine with me, angel. I just require payment up front.”

“Yes, yes. Of course. Let me just…”

He went to the empty cash register and miracled the notes covertly, then pulled them out and crossed back over to Crowley, holding them out. “Here you go, dear.”

Crowley accepted the notes, counted them quickly, then slipped them into the inside pocket of his jacket with a small smile. “Thank you. Now the unpleasant part is out of the way and we can concentrate on having fun.”

“Fun. Yes.”

They stood there in silence for a minute, while Aziraphale tried to think of what to do next. He honestly had no idea. 

“Shall we retire upstairs, in your flat?” Crowley suggested, bless him.

Aziraphale smiled, relieved. “Yes, that would be a good idea. You can follow me, if you please.”

He turned and went to the hidden stairwell, leading Crowley up to his flat, emerging in the lounge. Once again, Crowley looked around the room as if he didn’t practically live there half the time.

“You have almost as many books here as you do downstairs,” he remarked with a crooked smile. 

Aziraphale flushed a little. “Yes, well, I very much like to read.”

“I can tell.”

“Can I, er, can I offer you a glass of wine?”

Crowley raised his hands in a small warding-off gesture. “Oh, no. No, thank you. I don’t drink on the job. It’s an occupational hazard, you understand.”

“Oh, yes, of course. I’m sorry. Would tea be alright?”

Crowley gave him a quirked eyebrow and a half smile. “Are you sure that’s how you want to spend your evening, angel?”

“I, er, I thought we could talk for a bit, before we got to the… to the, erm…”

“The sex?” Crowley supplied with a grin. 

“Yes.”

The demon shrugged. “Whatever you want. We can talk all night - my rate is the same no matter what we do.”

“Um, er, yes. Would you - would you care to sit down?” he offered, gesturing to the couch. 

Crowley sat in his usual sprawl, arms and legs somewhat akimbo, with that easy grace that Aziraphale always found so attractive. He watched his love carefully, then took his own seat a couple feet away, sitting primly. 

“So,” Crowley started, smirking. “What would you like to talk about?”

“I - I’m afraid I don’t know. I’ve never done this, I’m not quite sure how it works.”

“You’ve never had sex? Or you’ve never hired an escort?”

“I’ve never hired an escort.”

“Hmm, that makes more sense. Well, it’s not my first time being a first time, so you’re in luck. You seem nervous.”

“I am, a bit.”

“There’s no need to be. I don’t bite - unless you want me to,” he added with a lascivious grin. 

Aziraphale flushed again, looking down at his hands in his lap. 

“I’m teasing you, angel.”

“I know. Please forgive me for being so inexperienced.”

“There’s nothing to forgive, you’re fine.” 

“May I ask you something?”

“You can ask me anything. I’m an open book.”

“How long have you… have you been…”

“An escort?”

“Yes.”

“Quite a long time.”

“Do you enjoy it?”

Crowley shrugged. “It’s a living. I like this better than some boring corporate job, working for the man all day. I think my soul would wither and die if I tried to do that.”

“Oh, I feel much the same. I’m quite happy being my own boss.”

“Hear, hear,” Crowley said with a grin. 

“May I ask you something else?”

“Of course. Ask me anything you like.”

“Why do you wear sunglasses, although it’s nighttime and we’re inside?”

Crowley grinned at him. “I have very unusual eyes. It’s to keep from scaring people.”

“Are they frightening?”

“I don’t tend to think so, but then I look at them every day. Would you like to see?”

“I think I would, please.”

Crowley reached up and removed his sunglasses, revealing his gorgeous eyes, and Aziraphale felt a little thrill, just as he always did. 

“I think they’re stunning,” he said. 

“Yeah?”

“Yes. They’re very unusual, to be sure, but absolutely beautiful.”

“I’m pleased to hear that.”

They lapsed into quiet again, and Aziraphale wondered what to say next. His cock was already twitching in his trousers from anticipation, but he didn’t want to rush things. Not yet. 

“Are there, um, are there any rules I need to follow?”

“How do you mean? With me?”

“Yes. Is there anything I need to be aware of? Things you’d prefer not to do?”

Crowley gave him a devastatingly sexy grin. “There’s almost nothing I won’t do for you. I’m here for your pleasure, after all. The only two rules I have are ‘no drawing blood’ and ‘no kissing on the mouth’.”

Aziraphale blinked. “No kissing?”

“On the mouth, yeah.”

“I can - I can do that. And I have no desire to draw blood. Is there anything you require of me?”

“My only requirement for you is that you have to wear a condom to fuck me. Likewise, I’ll wear a condom if I fuck you. But we don’t need one unless there’s penetration.”

“Ah, yes. That’s - that’s fine.”

“Do you have condoms?”

“I, er…”

“It’s okay. I brought some.”

“Oh, jolly good.”

Crowley scooted a little closer, his hand extended along the back of the couch. “I have to be honest, I’m really glad to be here with you tonight.”

Aziraphale blinked again, surprised. “You are?”

Crowley traced his fingers along Aziraphale’s shoulder lightly. “I am. So many of my clients are unappealing, and it’s an absolute chore to be with them. But not you. You… you’re nothing _but_ appealing. Having sex with you is going to be a pleasure. If that’s what you want.”

“I - yes. That’s what I want.” 

Crowley’s fingertips moved to Aziraphale’s collar, making him shiver. “What can I do to please you? Would you like to be seduced?”

Aziraphale swallowed hard, clenching his hands into fists in his lap to keep from reaching for his beloved. “I - I think so,” he managed in a tremulous voice. 

Crowley scooted a bit closer, closing the gap between them. “Do you prefer to fuck or be fucked, angel?”

“I - I like both.”

“Hmm, that doesn’t narrow it down much. How do you feel about fucking me?”

“I…” Aziraphale cleared his throat. “I like that idea very much.”

“Are you still nervous?”

Aziraphale nodded. 

“Don’t be,” Crowley purred, right before he brought his mouth to Aziraphale’s neck, pressing little kisses there. His hand appeared on Aziraphale’s thigh, massaging lightly, and Aziraphale closed his eyes and drew a shuddering breath. Crowley nipped and licked and sucked at his neck while his hand slid slowly towards Aziraphale’s aching cock, and he nearly moaned when Crowley covered it. 

He could feel Crowley’s lips curve into a smile on his neck. “Well now, what have we here? It seems you’re excited to see me,” he teased.

“I - I am.”

Crowley pumped a little through his trousers. “Fuck, angel, you feel so big… hard and long and thick. I can’t wait to feel this cock in my arse.”

Aziraphale whimpered and Crowley chuckled. 

“I wonder if you’d let me suck you before you fuck me? Your skin tastes so sweet… I want to taste your cock.”

“Oh, please, please suck me.”

Crowley grinned again and pressed another kiss to Aziraphale’s neck. “It’s my pleasure. Can I tell you what I’d like to do?”

“Wh - what’s that?”

“I’d like to stand up now and take off all my clothes. While I’m getting naked, I’d like for you to do the same. Mmm, I can’t wait to get my hands and mouth on your skin. Will you do that for me?”

Aziraphale nodded. “Yes, yes. Anything.”

“Perfect,” Crowley replied, then pressed one last kiss to Aziraphale’s neck. “I’ll be right back.”

He drew away and got to his feet, eyes still locked on Aziraphale, and started shedding his clothes. Aziraphale watched him, fascinated, taking in every inch that was exposed, until Crowley grinned and teased him. “Aren’t you supposed to be doing something?”

“Huh? Oh, right. Yes.” 

Aziraphale began removing his clothes in a tearing hurry, seriously contemplating using a miracle. But a miracle would break the scene, and he was entirely too invested in the roleplay they were in to break it. He had rarely shown his clothes such little care, but for now he tossed them aside haphazardly, single minded in his determination to be naked, still watching Crowley as closely as he was able. 

Once he was done, he stood there nude, waiting for the next instruction. Crowley didn’t say anything yet, he simply laid out a strip of three condoms and a small bottle of lube on the couch beside where Aziraphale had been sitting. 

“Sit,” he commanded, and Aziraphale obeyed at once. His cock jutted up from his lap obscenely, but his eyes were locked on Crowley. 

Crowley stepped between his legs with a small, mysterious smile, and sank to the floor. Aziraphale nearly moaned when Crowley wrapped a long-fingered hand around his cock. 

“Mmm, it looks better than I imagined. I can’t wait to suck it.”

Aziraphale swallowed hard, but remained silent. 

Crowley pumped his cock gently, smiling up at Aziraphale. “I’m going to enjoy this. Are you ready?”

He nodded. “I’m ready.”

The demon leaned forward and licked the head of Aziraphale’s cock, just a quick dart of the tongue, and Aziraphale hissed a breath. Crowley smiled wickedly, then did it again, swirling his tongue around the head.

“Mmm. You taste good.”

“Please,” Aziraphale said, almost a whimper.

“Please what?”

“Please, more.”

Crowley smirked up at him. “That would be my very great pleasure.”

Aziraphale cried out when Crowley took his cock into his mouth and started to suck, making humming sounds of pleasure. The angel’s breaths were shallow and rapid, his eyes locked on the way his cock kept disappearing inside Crowley’s mouth, then reappearing, shining with spit. He loved the way his beloved sucked him, the way Crowley took him apart with nothing more than his exceptionally talented mouth. But he also knew what Crowley liked, and wanted to please him as well, so he wound his fingers into Crowley’s auburn hair and gripped, holding his head, guiding him.

“Oh, Crowley, your mouth feels so good. You’re _very_ good at this. Like a maestro of fellatio. I could watch you suck me all night.”

Crowley’s eyes were closed, his head bobbing rhythmically, following the gentle pressure of Aziraphale’s hands. His cheek hollowed with every upstroke and the slurping sounds he was making only served to make Aziraphale harder.

“You’re so pretty like this, on your knees for me. Aren’t you, dear? Just the most lovely thing. Do you like sucking me? Does it bring you pleasure to pleasure me? Tell me, do you like _my_ cock better than all the others you’ve sucked?”

Crowley made a garbled “mhm” around his cock, bringing one hand up to fondle Aziraphale’s bollocks the way he knew Aziraphale liked. Aziraphale, in turn, tightened his grip in Crowley’s hair, the way he knew the demon liked it.

“You suck me so well, dear… that’s it. Take me deeper. Let me fuck your throat.”

Crowley obliged, opening wider and letting Aziraphale’s cock hit the back of his throat. Aziraphale groaned and started thrusting gently, fucking Crowley’s throat.

“I’m getting close, my dear. I’m going to come down your throat. I wonder if you will swallow it all down like a good boy, or if you’ll prefer to get a bit messy? Oh, it’s up to you, my dear. However you want my seed, you can have it.”

Crowley pulled off for a moment, replacing his mouth with his hand and stroking quickly. “I thought you wanted to fuck me?”

“I do, very much.”

“Can you come twice, then?”

Aziraphale realized his mistake at once. A human would only be able to orgasm one time. Thinking fast, he said, “I’ll certainly be able to come twice for you. Don’t worry, I’m going to fuck you.”

Crowley gave him a knowing smirk. “Shall I go back to what I was doing, then?”

“I very much wish you would.”

“With pleasure,” Crowley said, then engulfed his cock again. 

Aziraphale continued to murmur filthy words of encouragement while he held Crowley’s hair, thrusting up into his mouth a little harder and faster as time went on. Had this been real, he’d have been concerned that he was being too rough on him, but Aziraphale knew very well that Crowley loved having his face fucked. He was only too happy to oblige.

Before long, he was beyond language, his orgasm looming closer and closer. Crowley sensed he was getting close and stepped up his efforts, opening his eyes to look up at Aziraphale as he sucked him.

“Crowley, Crowley… getting close… gonna come… oh! Oh! Oh! _Fuck_!”

Crowley removed his mouth and pumped him vigorously, fast and hard, towards his mouth, and Aziraphale’s orgasm hit him with the force of a cannon ball to the chest, making him cry out inarticulately, his fists like talons in Crowley’s hair. Semen emptied from his cock in hot spurts into Crowley’s open mouth, coating his tongue. It was obscene, utterly _filthy_ , and he absolutely _loved_ it.

Crowley stroked him through his orgasm, milking him for every drop, then made a show of swallowing the pearly come. Aziraphale stared down at him, still buzzing from his orgasm, transfixed, loving him completely. There were loads of things he wanted to say, but his mind was a maelstrom and he couldn’t think of anything but, “I love you.” He was just opening his mouth to say it when Crowley spoke.

“My, my, angel. I have to say, hearing that kind of talk from you was more than a bit unexpected, but a definite turn on.”

At once, Aziraphale remembered that they were still in a scene. He’d nearly forgotten.

“I’m glad you approve,” he managed.

“I wonder if you’ll talk so dirty while you’re fucking me?”

“I’ll do anything you want,” Aziraphale promised.

Crowley grinned up at him, then used a finger to wipe away a stray drop of come from the corner of his mouth and licked it off, never breaking eye contact. The sight made Aziraphale shudder with an aftershock. 

“It seems you were telling the truth,” Crowley said from his place kneeling in front of Aziraphale, wrapping his hand around Aziraphale’s cock. “Most men, after an orgasm like that, go soft. But not you.”

“I’m not most men,” Aziraphale rejoined.

Crowley pumped him lightly. “Clearly not. Are you ready to fuck me?”

Aziraphale nodded eagerly. “I’m so very ready, dear.”

“Well, let's just get you prepared, so you’re ready to go when the moment arrives, shall we?”

It sprung to Aziraphale’s lips to ask what he meant, but Crowley reached over to the condoms laying on the sofa and tore one off. Aziraphale watched with rapt attention as he opened the packet, withdrawing the condom, then gently lay it on the head of Aziraphale’s cock, like a hat. He didn’t do anything else with it and Aziraphale was just about to roll it on when Crowley bent over and placed his mouth over the head of his cock, rolling the rubber down in one smooth motion. Aziraphale keened.

When he was done, Crowley looked up at him and smiled. “There. Now you’re ready.”

“How - how do you want me to fuck you?”

Crowley didn’t answer with words. Instead, he started running his mouth and hands all over Aziraphale’s body, higher and higher, climbing as he went. Within a minute or so, he was clambering into Aziraphale’s lap, straddling him, pressing kisses to Aziraphale’s collarbones and shoulders. Aziraphale slid his hands all over Crowley’s body, loving the feel of his skin, squeezing his arse gently. Crowley’s kisses went higher and higher up his neck and to his ear, and Aziraphale angled his head to try to capture his beloved’s mouth. 

“Ah, ah, ah,” Crowley said, deftly moving out of the way. “No kissing on the mouth.”

Aziraphale whined then, a noise from the back of his throat, and Crowley grinned, then started laying kisses on the other side of Aziraphale’s neck. He could feel Crowley’s cock rubbing against his and he reached between them to grab Crowley’s prick. 

“You have the most gorgeous member, my dear,” he said as he started to stroke it. “Sometime, I think I’d like to suck it, then take it inside me.”

Crowley nibbled and sucked at his earlobe, then released it and blew on it, making Aziraphale shiver. “I’d love that. We can do that next time you hire me.”

Aziraphale closed his eyes and squeezed Crowley’s hip. It sounded as if Crowley wanted to do this roleplay again and he was very much on board. 

He let the hand that wasn’t stroking Crowley’s cock drift back to his arse. “What do I need to do to prepare you?” he asked against the skin of Crowley’s collarbone.

Crowley rolled his hips, thrusting slowly into Aziraphale’s hand. “Nothing. I’m already open for you.”

Aziraphale pulled back to look at Crowley questioningly. “You’re ready for me?”

Crowley smiled, then took Aziraphale’s hand and guided it back to his arse, between his cheeks. Aziraphale felt something hard and round there: a plug. If it had been possible, he’d have become even harder.

“Just need to take that out and you can go right in,” Crowley said cheekily.

Aziraphale gripped the head of the plug, using it to fuck Crowley shallowly, watching his face. Crowley closed his eyes, leaning his head back, and Aziraphale kissed his throat. 

Aziraphale gently pulled on the base of the plug to remove it, delighting in Crowley’s broken moan. He showered the skin he could reach with kisses, wishing he could taste his beloved’s mouth, to swallow the sounds he was making. Finally, the plug popped out and Aziraphale discarded it quickly. He grabbed for the lubricant and smeared some on his cock, then positioned it at Crowley’s fluttering hole. When he was in position, he looked up at Crowley. “Are you ready?”

Crowley nodded. “I’m ready.”

Slowly, he started to push upward while Crowley began to sink down. Crowley’s head was thrown back, his eyes closed, a long unbroken moan coming from his throat as he took Aziraphale inch by inch. For his part, Aziraphale held onto him, fingers splayed across Crowley’s bare back, watching the pleasure on his love’s face. Finally, he was in as far as Crowley’s body would allow, and they paused for a moment.

“Is this good, Crowley?” he asked, stroking his back. 

Crowley nodded, his eyes closed. “It’s so good.”

Aziraphale kneaded the flesh of his bum, resisting the urge to thrust. “Would you like to ride me?”

The demon looked down into Aziraphale’s face, and his eyes were hazed with lust. 

“Take what you want from me,” Aziraphale said, his eyes pleading with Crowley. “Use me for your pleasure. We’re not done until you come.”

“Angel,” Crowley whined. 

Aziraphale desperately wanted to kiss him but just barely refrained. “Use me, my darling. Fuck yourself on me.”

Crowley started to raise himself, letting Aziraphale’s cock slide out, then lowered himself again. Aziraphale watched his face attentively, entranced by the beauty he saw, loving Crowley with every cell in his body. Crowley began to bounce, fucking himself a little faster, and Aziraphale murmured praise and filthy encouragements. 

“That’s right, Crowley. Fuck me. Let my cock fill you.”

Crowley’s hands were back in Aziraphale’s hair, gripping his head, and Aziraphale had his hands on Crowley’s hips, guiding him. 

“Yes, darling. Yes. You take my cock so well. Do you like it?”

“Feels so good, angel. Your cock is so big and so hard… it fills me in ways I’ve never been filled before. Fuck!”

Aziraphale couldn’t help it, he _needed_ to kiss Crowley in some way, so he leaned forward and started pressing urgent kisses to the bare skin of Crowley’s chest. 

Crowley was bouncing in earnest now, hard and fast, and Aziraphale could already feel himself getting close again. 

“More, angel. Fuck! Give me more…”

Aziraphale gripped Crowley’s narrow hips and started fucking into him, hard and fast, matching the rhythm of Crowley’s bouncing. 

“Your arse is so good, Crowley,” Aziraphale praised between open mouth kisses to Crowley’s neck. “I’ve never felt anything as good as your arse…”

Their bodies were making that dull slapping sound that Aziraphale loved so much, and the sound drove him higher. 

“Angel! Angel! Fuck!”

“I’m getting close,” Aziraphale confessed. “Can you come for me? I want you to cover me with your come.”

“I’m close, I’m close, fucking _shit_ , angel. Fuck me harder, I’m close…”

Aziraphale picked up speed, fucking him with more force, making Crowley cry out. His hands were like talons in Aziraphale’s hair, his grip almost painful, and Aziraphale knew he was nearly there. He released one of Crowley’s hips and wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking it at the same rhythm he was fucking him. 

“Come for me, Crowley,” he managed to get out between gritted teeth. “Come for me. Bathe me in your seed. I want it so badly…”

“Here I come, here I come, oh, oh, shit!” Crowley shouted, then erupted, hot semen spilling all over Aziraphale’s belly and chest in thick ropes. 

Aziraphale did the best he could to prolong Crowley’s orgasm, pumping his cock and fucking his arse relentlessly, but he was on the brink of his own orgasm. When Crowley’s body tightened around Aziraphale’s cock, it was too much. One thrust, two, then he exploded on the third, his vision whiting out and pleasure battering the edges of his mind.

He was barely aware of anything for a few moments, lost in the swirl of orgasmic bliss, but gradually became aware of Crowley collapsed against him. Both of them were breathing heavily, wrapped up in each other’s arms, shuddering with aftershocks. Aziraphale just took the time to hold his beloved close and catch his breath. 

Crowley stirred after a few minutes, and Aziraphale began to stroke his back lovingly, pressing kisses to the skin he could reach. Crowley was also laying kisses on Aziraphale’s skin, until finally, their mouths met and they kissed each other for the first time that evening. Aziraphale’s heart sang for joy when his tongue met Crowley’s and they chased each other lazily. 

It was a little while before they broke the kiss, pulling back just far enough to look into each other’s eyes. Both of them had a little smile on their face, and both of their eyes were twinkling at the knowledge that they’d both broken character. 

“I love you,” Aziraphale said. 

“I love you, too, angel.”

Aziraphale grinned and kissed him gently. “Was that what you wanted?”

“Mmm, that was perfect. Did you enjoy it?”

“My dear, I _loved_ that. I think we should act that one out again and again.”

“You liked it that much?”

“Oh, yes. And I can think of lots more for us to do, with you as an escort and me as a client.”

“Well, _I’m_ certainly not opposed.” 

“Excellent.”

“But it’s your turn to pick a fantasy next.”

“Can’t we just do this one again?”

Crowley laughed. “Yes, we can, but I’m curious to see what else you’ve come up with in that wicked little brain of yours.”

Aziraphale grinned up at him. “Well, I might have had another idea…”

“Go on, tell me.”

“Kiss me again, then I will.”

Crowley grinned, then pressed his lips against Aziraphale’s in a sweet, languid kiss. It was unhurried and lazy, reflecting both of their statuses as completely satisfied. 

“Well?” Crowley asked when the kiss broke a minute later. “Will you tell me now?”

Aziraphale smiled up at him and stroked his back. “Have you ever heard of nantaimori?”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Escort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878726) by [Literarion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion)




End file.
